Patch Notes: Version 1.66
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.66 Release Notes October 28, 2003 Welcome to Dark Age of Camelot version 1.66. With this live version, we are happy to introduce Camelot's second retail expansion, Trials of Atlantis. As of this morning, Trials of Atlantis has shipped, and will be available in stores as soon as retailers receive their shipment. Trials of Atlantis is about exploration and discovery, and as such, we have intentionally left some parts of the expansion undocumented. It is up to you, the players of the game to discover the secrets of this long-lost civilization for yourselves. However, you will find documentation on some of the expansion's features such as a Master Ability overview, basic mapping information, etc. on the Camelot Herald at www.camelotherald.com. Welcome to Atlantis! NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Players from all three realms can now purchase new portal medallions at their primary portal location (Druim Ligen, Castle Sauvage, or Svasud Faste). Players who have the Shrouded Isles expansion can port there with the Medallion of Isles Passage. Players who have the Trials of Atlantis expansion can port there with the Medallion of Heroes Passage. - In an effort to increase framerates during large scale raids like relic keep raids, we have converted many of the guards in the frontier to a new model which should increase framerate performance, at the cost of a little less variety in the guards looks. - The runemaster Raven Bolt line will no longer incorrectly delve as having a 20 second recast timer. - Increased the range on Ameliorating Melodies to 2000. - Increased the range of all cure disease and cure poison spells to 2000. - All lava in the game is now extremely damaging. Resistances will not mitigate damage from lava. Travelers should be very careful around lava flows. - The Midgard Mile Fort doors in Hadrian's Wall will remain unlocked. - Delving items in the trade window will now correctly show left hand usable and two handed flags on weapons. - Shields now display level on the mini-info window. - Note that version 1.66 contains a large download, for players with the Shrouded Isles and Classic clients, so that those customers will be able to see armors and equipment from the Trials of Atlantis Expansion. - Fixed an issue where monsters would sometimes not spawn correctly. This fixes the problem where mudmen would not spawn outside of Ardee, as well as other similar problems. BATTLEGROUPS We have added a new feature to help large player groups coordinate and share credit for certain encounters. Battlegroups (similar in function to chatgroups) allow players to band together in large numbers (up to 200). Basically battlegroups behave just like chatgroups, with the added ability for the developers to set certain encounters to give credit to all the members of a battlegroup (instead of a single player or the group that gets the kill). Right now this is used throughout ToA for the Trial Encounters, so more than one group of players can get credit for participating in the encounter, whether or not they or their immediate group got the killing blow. Experience will still be given out based on your immediate group. We will be adding additional tools in a version in the near future that will allow battlegroups to allocate loot amongst the members of the group. We've also added the ability for battle groups to have a “Treasurer”. This system works similar to Group autosplit – If the treasurer is within 4096 units (in game terms, which is approximately 340 feet in real world terms) of loot which is picked up by a battle group member the loot will go to the treasurer as long as he has room for it and the item is at least the level set with the bg lootlevel command. (see below). This should facilitate distribution of loot in large raids. - bg = shorthand for battlegroup in all commands. - bc = shorthand for battlegroup chat in all commands. - Battle group sends and battle group leader sends each have their own chat channels now which are customizable on the client. /battlegroup invite playername : Invites the specified player to the battle group /battlegroup who : Lists all members of the battle group /battlegroup groups : will display a group focused version of the /battlegroup who command. It will identify who is grouped within the battlegroup, who is grouped with people outside the group, and who is solo. /bg loot treasurer/normal command will toggle the Treasurer feature on or off. /bg treasurer group member name to declare a treasurer. /bg lootlevel level to set a threshold for the level an item must be to enter into this sytem. /battlegroup remove playername : Removes the specified player from the battle group /battlegroup leave : Remove oneself from the battle group /battlegroup listen : Puts the battle group on listen mode; only the leader and leaders can speak /battlegroup leader : Declare another member of the battle group as leader; This player can invite other players into the battle group and speak when the battle group is on listen mode. /battlegroup public : The battle group is public and anyone can join by typing /bg join /battlegroup private : The battle group is invite or password-only /battlegroup join name : Join a public battlegroup group by name of the leader /battlegroup join name password : Join a private battle group which has a password set /battlegroup password : Display the current password for the battle group (leader only) /battlegroup password clear : Clears the current password (leader only) /battlegroup password password : Sets a new password CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES Midgard Monsters - The Seer of Ancient Dawning's normal location has been shifted slightly out of the lava. Hibernia Quests - Magic's scar - Eugor can now be found much more easily. Item Notes - Nightfire (Albion) has had its DPS increased to be in line with the other objects dropped in that area. - The Belt of Protection (Hibernia) will now confer 6% Heat resist in place of the 2nd Body resist. - Increased the value of the smooth golem stone to be more appropriate based on the situations in which it drops. - The Ghostly Cloak (Albion) will now grant Instruments instead of Battlesongs skill. - The Welkin Helm (Hibernia) will now have the correct reinforced helm icon. - The Banded Coral Boots (Albion) has had its extra body resist changed to matter. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Albion Monsters - Sarcodina should now have a chance to drop magical loot. Hibernia Monsters - The cnoigcrag mincers should now drop cnoigcrag mincer carapaces instead of cutter carapaces. - Curengkur in Alta Fearran will now correctly call for help. Albion Quests - Under Attack - On step 2, players need to kill the Drakoran lieutenants and commanders. We received reports that these officers were despawning during combat. Players fighting the officers located in the camp need to know that at 3AM all of them will despawn unless all of the officers are engaged in combat. If players have aggro on all of the officers at once, they will continue to stay up until they are killed. Folks that pull them out of camp one at a time will find that they'll all despawn at 3AM, so please take this into consideration when planning your strategies. Item Notes - Warriors should now be able to equip the Dire Medallion when wearing the full suit of warrior-only armor from Tuscaren Glacier. - Recurve Bows dropped by Razorbeak will now come with bonuses attached. - Wradech's Skin Belt(Albion) will now delve at the correct level. FOUNDATIONS NOTES - Players with the Trials of Atlantis expansion can now use the Heroes portal scroll to port to Atlantis. As a result, the following housing teleporters have been renamed: Svasud and Aegirhamn Teleporter is now Svasud, Isles, and Heroes Teleporter Castle Sauvage and Gothwaite Teleporter is now Sauvage, Isles, and Heroes Teleporter Druim Ligen and Domnann Teleporter is now Ligen, Isles, and Heroes Teleporter COOPERATIVE SERVER - All PvP and PvE teleporters have been switched to the scroll method of teleportation. This means that a player will need to purchase the correct scroll for the location they wish to go to then hand it to the teleporter. - The teleporters on Gaheris and Mordred will allow players who purchase the Trials of Atlantis expansion to teleport to Atlantis. PVP SERVER - Keeps under attack on PVP servers will no longer teleport players to a 'safe point'. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes